


[DMC5] Sweet You (PWP) [DV]

by SophieZhang



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comedy, Incest, M/M, bar sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: 梗概：酒吧+小巷play，但并不完全是你想象的那样。





	[DMC5] Sweet You (PWP) [DV]

[正文]

当Dante坐在酒吧的沙发客座上时，整个酒吧有2/3的女人和1/3的男人在看他，带着或掩饰或放荡的眼神扫过这个男人俊美的脸上的胡渣，宽厚雄实的胸肌，还有被玻璃茶几遮挡的胯。有心人早已在男人刚进门就决定好了目标，但当他们端着酒走过去想要坐在他身边的时候，男人钳住了他们的肩。

“不行哦，这儿有人了。”白发的男人嘴角是勾着的，手上的力气却不容小觑，并不因为男女而有不同，这一下逼退了不少人。但还是有大胆的女郎或者男郎站在沙发背后，用暧昧的哈气挑逗着男人的脖颈，用涂满丹红的指甲刮挠他的胸膛，甚至蹲在他脚边露出引以为傲的胸部磨蹭在皮靴上。Dante偶尔会转过头摸一摸那涂满脂粉的脸，或者抛给他们一个情人式的媚眼，那些家伙就一幅快要晕过去的样子。

时间差不多过了半小时，很多人已经在Dante毫无情欲的眼神中下了场，还有几个锲而不舍也被“我在等人”打退了。更多人识趣的知道，这个男人不是他们猎的起的。

这时酒吧大门又打开了，一些酒客漫不经心的看过去，马上就被抓住了眼球。梳着背头的白发男人僵硬的站在大门口，双手垂着，唇瓣紧抿成灰青色，气质清冷，五官锋利。他的身材并不是那种健美壮硕的类型，然而十分合乎法度，美的带有攻击性。这是个适合被想象坐在豪宅的花园里，或者明净的写字楼办公室的佳人，而不是浑浊混乱的酒吧。只有他的衣服显现了一些轻浮的态度，大开口的紫色V领衬衫露出胸膛，毛发很少，雪白的像是盛夏古井里不化的冰，袖子仅仅在臂肘，凌乱的衣摆扎进蓝黑色的牛仔裤，年轻人的款式，垂着长长的链子到膝弯的位置，裤子包裹出蜜桃的臀型。

Dante看到了Vergil，他笑起来，推开还缠着他的局外人，眼睛垂涎的从上至下扫了一遍，在心底小小的吹了声口哨。他向着Vergil伸出手，半张脸隐藏在阴影里，像是一个魅惑的恶魔。

“你就是穿成这个样子一路走过来的？”Vergil在原地站了十多秒还是迈开腿接近了他弟弟，Dante拉住对方一个用力就把他带到了自己的大腿上，他能感觉到Vergil双股发颤，而他把手从衣服的下摆摸索进了去，粗糙的手从他哥哥的脊背上划过。“你勾引了多少人？Vergil。你喜欢他们这样看你吗？”那些玩味的、恶意的眼光的确让Vergil抖了一下，直到他确定Dante不会把他推开。

这本来是一场赌约，谁把八号球击打进球袋，谁就是赢家。赢家向输家提出一个不可反悔的条件。现在他们两个都得自食其果了。

变本加厉的，Dante推起Vergil衣服的前摆，露出了整个胸口和腹部。年长半魔的胸膛紧绷着，而Dante在玩弄那两颗小豆豆。他的手法很巧妙，捏住其中一个，摩挲着顶端，再狠狠掐几下，在Vergil能感受到疼痛前放开，这样他就不会得到他哥哥的怒视，而是下一次主动的把乳尖送到他的手上。

Dante摇了摇Vergil坐着的大腿，被掌控的那个人迅速会过了意，皱着眉头咬紧牙关，开始小幅度，艰难的挪动自己的屁股在皮革裤子上磨蹭。Vergil不由自主的向后仰去，Dante出门前给他身上涂了一些东西，路上的时候他只是觉得有些发热，而现在他感觉自己要烧起来了。出门前草草塞进去的润滑膏从后穴小股小股的化作粘稠的液体泄出来，打湿了他的牛仔裤，还有一些渗透到了Dante的大腿上，凉凉的感觉。Dante的手开始下流狎昵的抚弄着Vergil被裤子包裹着的前端，那儿因为情热涨起了一大团。

“…放开。”Vergil想去掰开Dante作乱的手，猎人只是用一个眼神就制止了他的动作，那个眼神告诉他，如果他敢反抗，他弟弟就让他在这儿丧尽廉耻。兄长咬紧了后槽牙，手放了下来。Dante亲吻着他的绷紧的脸颊，“真乖。”猎人虚伪的赞扬到。那只手绕过Vergil纤细的腰，从后面滑了进去，直接把一根手指伸入了屁股缝。

“内裤都没穿？”Dante啧啧嘴，不客气的叹了两根手指进了后穴，“我应该要你穿裙子的，超短裙，不许穿内裤。”他几乎是立刻就感到包裹着手指的肉壁紧缩了一下。“放松点。”Dante确定了里面根本就不需要扩张，就把手指拔了出来，捏了捏他哥哥常年不见天日的屁股，和这个人外表的冷硬漠然不同，这两块肉软软的像是柔腻的冬雪。

Dante把Vergil推倒在了茶几上，事实上也不能这么说，Vergil的身体像是燃起的火炉，Dante轻轻一推他老哥就躺了下去，有一些头发散落了下来。这张茶几可不怎么干净，烟灰和细屑，还有让人堕落的白色粉末。Vergil光裸的背贴在冰凉的玻璃上，连带着越发火热的肉体，这让他抽了一口气。Dante倾身整个人压制住了他，吻上了他的嘴唇，舌头扫过下颚和舌根。半魔有些被这个吻里蕴含的温柔和缠绵给吓到，咬合了一下，浓浓的血腥味蔓延在了口腔中。他身上的人顿了一下，亲吻就变的凶暴起来，Vergil的下唇被撕咬出血口。

茶几并不宽阔，Vergil的头颅被迫在边缘垂了下来，之前他一直强迫自己看着Dante欲望满溢的眼睛，现在他的视角移到了酒吧。周围人淫邪的目光划过艳红的唇，逡巡在白净的身体上，像是恶心滑腻的毒蛇。他看到有的人，一手握着酒杯一手套弄着裤子里的玩意；有个人撩开了裙子，手指或者什么玩具在洞里进进出出，就像Dante在他会阴和后穴间来回的手指一样。他发出一声小小的干呕的声音，就像他自己也有了那个器官一样。

Dante也看到了在刺耳音乐中狂欢起来的人们，大家都好像被刺激到了，找了个伴就开始发泄挺立或者流水的欲望。还有人没有动，点着火的眼睛看着白发的两个人，Dante抓起Vergil的头发把他的头拎起，俯低在他耳边，“你想要他们操你吗？一百块一次怎么样？”

Vergil裤子的纽扣被解开了，Dante握着他的阴茎，一下轻一下重的捏着，因为欲望而勃起的性器在疼痛中软了半截。“赌约中…没有这个…”他的声音细细的。

“可以有不是吗。”Vergil的身体震了震。

有男人走了过来，站在了他们面前，Dante一放手Vergil的头就垂落了回去，鼻端离那个男人的裤裆不远，他能闻到腥臊的味道。

“我活儿不错，可以加入吗？”

Vergil愤怒的想要起身，Dante压住了他，灼热硕大的下半身抵在他的大腿上。“想要什么呢？说说看。”他弟弟的声音在他上面响起，Vergil停了一下，像是在回忆，他凭着良好的腰力再度抬起了头，手拽住了Dante胸口的布料，白面的脸通红，“快…操我。”他呜咽的说。

猎人的眼睛中的钴蓝色沉没了下去，他飞快的捞起Vergil，阔步向外面走去，那个男人拦在前面，“嘿，兄弟！”Dante一拳把他抡飞了出去。没有夸张，男人的背撞碎了木头隔断，引发了一阵混乱的惊呼。“让开。”Dante轻轻的抬眼，他的气势震慑了想要围上来的人，蛮横的抱拉着Vergil出了门，拐进了一条后巷。

Dante把Vergil抓到巷子深处一个隐蔽的角落，他的哥哥站在他面前，因为恶臭浑浊的味道气都没有喘一下。Dante踹了他膝盖一脚，Vergil睁大了灰蓝的眼睛。“…不，Dante。”

“你真无聊。”Dante啐了一口，脸上的兴色消退了，他用靴子踢开了旁边的易拉罐和垃圾，看Vergil还是毫无动作，抓了抓头就要走开。年长的哥哥沉默了一刻，在Dante转过一半身的时候慢慢的，慢慢的，跪了下去，膝盖磕在肮脏的水泥地上，旁边就是黑灰色的卫生棉棒，散发出腐败的小婴儿尸体一样的味道。“大腿张开点。”于是他就挪了挪位置。 

Vergil的双手被抓起放在了Dante的腰上，他用牙齿拉开了裤子拉链，眼睛因为羞耻而紧闭。Dante的大家伙一解放就跳到了他脸上。猎人里面也没有穿。他瞪了兄弟一眼。

Vergil用鼻尖顶了顶那根纠匝着青筋的肉棒，张开嘴含住了前端，舌头和牙齿撕磨在铃口和略下方的包皮缝，谄媚的像是酒吧里吸嗨了可以随便用的婊子，“你比娼妇还要风骚，Vergil。”Dante在他头顶发出喟叹。猎人带着皮革手套的手抓在兄弟的脖子上，帮他保持稳定，更重要的是这样他可以握住Vergil呼吸的气息。他在老哥的嘴唇上顶了顶，Vergil就将他整个包裹了进去，口腔的温度要稍稍低一些，Dante就更卖力的往深处捅去，被撑大的脖颈隐隐变成了他龟头的形状，牵动Vergil喉咙和胸口一阵阵的痛—炙热的前端堵在他干燥的喉管，还有鼻腔附近潮湿的耻毛。他的哥哥泄露微小的呻吟，脆弱的像是一只蝴蝶。

Dante的小兄弟胀大了不少，他把它从Vergil的嘴里拔出来，握着它拍在鼻翼和颧骨附近的位置，射在了他的脸上，“Dante得一分。”他笑嘻嘻的说，看着睫毛上摇摇欲坠的小水珠。他抄着Vergil的腋下把兄弟拉起，面朝下按在污秽的墙上，扒下那条后面湿的不成样牛仔裤露出美好的屁股，用力的拍了一下，肉丘弹了弹，留下一个红手印。“你真恶心…”Vergil喘着气，脸埋在手臂中，避免了直接接触墙壁，那上面有着各种原始行为的痕迹和气味，尿骚，汗痕，精斑，血垢。他暴露在空气中的欲望颤抖着，偶尔落下几滴水在地上。

“可我觉得你很喜欢。”Dante回话，亲吻着Vergil背部绽开的细密鳞片，像是深蓝色的海葵，周围的皮肤和罂粟一样嫣红，从这点他就知道他兄弟是多么期待接下来的表演。他掰开臀瓣，直接把再次粗壮起来的肉棒塞了进去，得到的回报是求欢的屁股和扭动的腰肢，还有缠上来的紧致肉壁，抽搐着流着汁水来迎接他，“全部都进去了呀。”他又捏了捏柔嫩的臀肉。

Vergil的腰被强制性的按低了下去，臂膀在墙上滑了一段距离，这让他的腿张的更开，他的姿势更是像是趴在墙上，Dante不用扶着他的屁股就能大力操那个冒着白沫的靡乱穴口，同时欣赏着Vergil屈服的姿态。上位者的手在那段发颤的腰上暧昧的画着圈，用自己的下半身猛烈的撞击着。

“Dante…再深点…”这简直是他听过的最好的声音，蹙起如峰的眉头肌，飘零不定的呻吟，不情愿的迎合，不断绞紧的甬道，Dante很快就射了出来，他没有拔出来，浅浅的磨合着肠道里软软的一块，让Vergil也达到了高潮。他老哥的阴茎在小腹弹跳着，射出淅淅沥沥的白液，“舒服吗？哥哥。”Dante轻轻的在耳边说。

Dante退出来，拍拍Vergil的大腿，让他站起来转过身，年长的一方被抬起一条腿，再次被进入，肠肉眷恋的亲吻着入侵的大东西，不应期对恶魔来说短暂的像是不存在。Dante干的很用力，Vergil无处安放的长腿向外面伸展着，鞋跟蹭在地上。

“拔…拔出来…”Vergil断断续续的说道。

“现在拔出来？里面的东西会流出来哦。”Dante再度坚硬的凶器恶意的在他体内顶了一下，正中某个敏感点，逼出了Vergil一声无法忍耐的呜咽。

下一秒白毛猎人的头就被打了一下，Dante抬起眼，Vergil脸上的潮红历历在目，表情却很凝重，像是在思考什么艰深问题，薛定谔的猜想什么的。不管Vergil脑子在想什么，和他发热的身子无关，和他还带着精液的脸无关，也和Dante埋在他屁股里的大根老二无关。“我觉得我好像踩到口香糖了。”Vergil苦恼着看着他弟弟。

“啊？”Dante茫然的回了一声，就像一只鸡在叫。

\--------------------------------------

“我说，我好像踩到口香糖了。”Vergil吸了一口气，重复道。幻影剑在他附近冒出，娴熟精确的命中了Dante的肩膀把他拖了出去。阴茎从Vergil后穴剥离时发出了一声响亮的‘啵’，而年长的哥哥并没有在意，他更在意的是自己的靴底。

Vergil一手撑在墙上，另一只手掰起自己的一条腿，先左后右，那些白浊的液体顺着他的臀缝找到了出口，带着小小的白沫，沿着大腿内侧流进脱了一半的裤子里。还好，都没有。半魔松了口气，真不知道为什么会有乱吐的口香糖这么恶心的东西。

Vergil拉起自己的裤子，本来该有的皮带早就不知道断到那去了，或许还在酒吧里？因此裤子只是松松垮垮的挂在他的盆骨上，他刚刚被操射的阴茎歪斜的半搭在裤子里，高潮的余韵让人格外放松享受。衣服被撕开扔在了地上，Vergil也没打算拿回去了，他揉了揉自己僵硬的脖颈和喉咙。

这本来是一场赌约，当然。不过Vergil才是那个把八号球击进球袋的赢家。

“等等！”Dante看着Vergil连裤子都套好了，一脸不置可否，“你不打算再做了，那我怎么办？”他指了指自己还露在裤子拉链外的大鸟。

“关我什么事？”Vergil轻飘飘的看了Dante下半身一眼，那些愠怒，侵占的恐惧一下成了笑话，半魔的脸上只有惬意，“自己解决。”

“操你，Vergil，我都陪你玩了这么久！”Dante欲哭无泪，他哥提出的要求他才是出工又出力的那个诶！中间好几次他都差点没做下去！直接想说哥我们别玩了行吗我没那么多奇怪的性癖！没办法他打赌输了只能照办又有什么法子呢？！

Vergil无奈了看了拖着他不许他走的弟弟，那根大鸟还在外面晃了，他皱了皱眉。想了想还是召唤出了阎魔刀，迈进了裂缝里，Dante提着裤子跟着，觉得自己就像三岁尿尿完不会穿裤子的小屁孩。

空间裂缝的出口是Devil May Cry，Vergil拖着Dante的脖子把他推倒在了长沙发上，“把手举起来。”他漫不经心的说，他还是决定给弟弟一些奖励，毕竟他的确玩的比较开心。

Dante举着双手，表现出一个乖巧的犯人的样子，看着老哥把裤子上的装饰链子拆了下来，挑了挑眉。长沙发的背后是带铁栏杆的彩色玻璃窗户，链子绕过栏柱束紧了他的双腕。

“你不会选这条裤子的时候就想着这一刻吧？”Dante笑着开口。“嗯哼。”他听到一声意味不明的冷哼，Vergil惯常的态度，这其中蕴含的东西让Dante有些兴奋。

Dante的腰上跨坐着Vergil，仅仅是仰视那张冷淡的脸就让猎人迅速升旗，他的喉结被抚摸着，每吞咽一口口水都处在尖利指甲和幻影剑的威胁之下。

“Scum。”Vergil冷笑到，他没再戏弄脆弱的咽喉，看到Dante的反应就够了。他的手指挠了挠屁股下面那根肉刃的根部，摸到勃起的青筋，他把裤子往下一推，坐了上去。Dante伸过头亲吻啃咬他的胸口，他就抱着弟弟的脑袋，梳理着那头白毛，慢慢的动着腰，找着最合适的节奏和位置。

这场性事很是缓慢，Dante跟个大爷一样瘫在沙发里，等着Vergil用屁股摩擦他的阴茎。要知道酒吧和巷子里都是他在兢兢业业的按着他老哥的剧本演。

“我还以为你不会跪下去的。”Dante吸着两颗乳尖，舔舐着，“我当时就想说‘别这样老哥’，我还是下不去手，逼着你给我口什么的。”

“呵。”Vergil嘲笑出声，“是你喜欢不情愿又不得不去做的风格吧。”他往下压了压。

“我都喜欢都喜欢。”Dante赶紧讨好的说，他老哥成年男性的体重还是摆在那里的，深蹲把他腰压折还是没问题，他可不像落到一个脊椎断裂瘫痪的下场，虽然他们不是没玩过这种。“你怎么样我都喜欢。”

Vergil勾了勾嘴角，提起身子，继续像磨豆腐一样晃着腰，浅浅的喘息着。

电话响了。

Dante和Vergil都愣了一下，年长的那方动了动腿，俯着身体去够搭在沙发扶手上的蓝色大衣，Dante手没法动，只能倾斜着随着Vergil一起，不然他硬在对方体内的老二会歪断的。等Vergil从他原本的衣服里扒拉出一个二手手机，他对着弟弟做出了一个噤声的动作。

除了Dante外只有一个人会拨打这个手机，他的儿子---Nero。

“你好，Nero。”Vergil开口，他声线中的妩媚和甜腻消失的一干二净，回复到了冷静肃然的态度。

“…恩，父亲，你好，这个周末我和Kyrie想请你和Dante吃饭，就在我家，可以吗？”

“可以…嘶！”Vergil平稳的语调升高为一声惊呼，他皱着眉头推开Dante的蠢脑袋，这家伙刚才咬了他胸口一口。

“怎么？”Nero在电话一头疑惑的问。

“…没什么。”Vergil用力推着Dante的头，他极力向后仰去，但他再后去一点他就要摔下去了。他愚蠢的弟弟在他胸口又啃又咬又舔，像条毛茸茸的狗，还刻意的发出滋滋的水声。

“操？操！！”理解了对面正在发生什么的Nero脸一下就红了，“操你的Dante！”他骂道，迅速挂断了电话。

Vergil听着电话里嘟嘟的声音，这下Dante没作妖了，抬着脸无辜的看着他，“发生了什么呀哥哥。”就像个小天使一样，哪个位面的天使胡子拉碴还有这么粗一根老二的？！

Vergil一巴掌把还打算索吻的弟弟拍了回去，杀气蓬蓬， “干的好Dante。”他说，血腥的微笑在嘴角浮现，像个真正的恶魔大反派。

Vergil的膝盖跪在沙发垫上，收缩着体内的甬道，把Dante的丁一点一点的抽出来，在慢慢的坐回去，这是个很情色很浪荡的行为，也是最能让Dante情不能已的动作之一，但Vergil的一只手摸在下面，捏着Dante的一个蛋，当对方一有想射的冲动，就狠狠的掐了下去，即便是半魔也受不了致命要害的威胁，性器马上萎了一半，Vergil就继续挑逗他，等他恢复过来---再掐一把下去。

往返几次Dante冒出一身冷汗，头昏脑涨，瞳孔都在颤抖，Vergil在他阴茎上起伏着，在最高潮的那一刻把他给弄萎。他怀疑再来几次他老二就得废了。他又不敢挣脱链子，虽然那是小菜一碟，他知道只要他敢扯断，说不定他立马就得跟Vergil还有他的小兄弟说拜拜了。他只好磨蹭着他哥哥的脖子软绵绵的求饶，“我错了Vergil我知道错了……放过我吧哥哥…求你了…”

等Dante最后真的射出来时，他浑身都在抖，脑袋搁在Vergil的肩膀上，他老哥薅了一把他湿透的头发，“Vergil得一分，看你下次还敢不敢。”

“不敢了不敢了。”Dante赶紧坦白，他的手从链子里脱离了出来，张开长手抱着怀里的Vergil，长腿也环住了对方，他哥哥的手抚摸着他弓起的脊背，像是微不足道的安慰。

[END]


End file.
